


My Stardust

by SublimeSenorita



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, RebelCaptain Secret Valentine 2018, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeSenorita/pseuds/SublimeSenorita
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Cassian has something very special planned for Jyn.





	My Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for carr-crashh-heartss as part of the RebelCaptain Valentine exchange based on this prompt: Proposal! First times! Misunderstandings! Creator's choice, really. I'm easy, so I'll love whatever you're kind enough to gift me. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day!

Cassian Andor had never looked so happy.

It was three days before Valentine’s Day, or as Jyn Erso liked to call it, ‘half price candy day eve’ and Cassian had never felt so overjoyed in all his life. He paid no attention to the dull roar of the air traffic that filled his ears as he inspected each and every ring that sat perched inside the glass case within the jewelry store where he, Kes, and Poe had spent the last several hours shopping. It had been two years since Jyn and Cassian had begun their relationship after surviving the battle of Scarif. Though the Captain had always said that there was no such thing as love at first sight, Cassian had fallen in love with Jyn during the battle on Jedha, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

“I have to say Cassian,” his best friend Kes Dameron said as he watched his love-struck friend intently search for the perfect engagement ring. “I have never seen you like this before,” he remarked, subtlety amused. Cassian shrugged, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Picking up his four-year-old godson Poe, Cassian cradled him in his arms, even Poe was assisting Cassian in picking out a ring for Jyn.

“What are you talking about?” Cassian asked, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what Kes was talking about. Life in the Rebellion was not easy and the vast majority of people were not able or willing to make the kind of sacrifice that the Rebellion demanded. Cassian had always believed that he was destined to spend the rest of his life alone. However, Jyn Erso had been quick to prove him wrong.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Kes said, rolling his eyes. “You just seem happier,” he noted. Though the war was not over and there was still much work to be done, Cassian felt like there was hope and Jyn was solely responsible for that.

“Uncle Cass,” Poe was the next to speak, gazing up at his godfather. “Are you really going to marry Jyn?” The boy asked rather innocently, his soft curls falling around his eyes. Cassian couldn’t hold back a smile, his blush only grew more intense, making him look like a teenage boy experiencing his first crush.

“I am,” Cassian replied with a chuckle. “It seems like it was just yesterday that I was here helping you pick out a ring for Shara,” Cassian said, recalling the memory of accompanying a very nervous Kes to that very same jewelry store just days before he planned to propose.

“It does,” Kes agreed. “Your Uncle Cass is the one who introduced me to your mother,” Kes said to his young son, who was still happily curled up in Cassian’s arms. Which was the reason why Kes and Shara had chosen the moniker Poe Cassian Dameron for their son. “He did?” Poe asked, listening to Kes and Cassian reminisce about the past.

“Cassian was also the one who built BB-8,” Kes chuckled. “We still laugh about that,” he shook his head, poking fun at his friend. Cassian rolled his eyes, smirking at Kes.

“Hey, a droid is a very practical baby shower gift. Someone needs to keep this one out of trouble,” and Poe did seem to be rather attached to that droid. “Isn’t that right?” He asked, but Poe was momentarily distracted by a particular ring that had caught his attention.

The little boy's eyes lit up as he tugged on Cassian’s jacket, pointing to a ring that lay in the very back of the jewelry case. “What about that one?” He asked, trying to be of some help. Setting Poe onto his feet, Cassian knelt beside him, motioning for the jeweler to unlock the case so he could take a closer look. Watching as the jeweler set the ring onto the counter, Cassian knew without a doubt that it was the perfect ring for Jyn.

The white gold band carefully cradled a star shaped Festian crystal in its center. Not only was the crystal from his home planet, but Cassian loved the way the stone shimmered in the sunlight. “It’s perfect,” he declared with absolute certainty. It was beautiful, unique, and it reminded him of Jyn.

* * *

Jyn Erso let out an exasperated sigh as she tucked away her data pad and slung her work bag over her shoulder. After having spent the last twelve hours filling out reports, attending briefings, weight training, and brushing up on her hand to hand combat skills; Jyn was ready to eat dinner and catch up on some much-needed sleep. However, despite the fact that it was Valentine’s Day, Jyn was not looking forward to returning to the quarters that she shared with her boyfriend Cassian.

There was not a single doubt in her mind that she loved Cassian however, recent events had caused her to have doubts about his feelings for her. Over the past week Cassian had been quiet, distant, and they had been spending less and less time together. Jyn didn’t want to believe it, but she was beginning to wonder if he was avoiding her.

She felt her stomach twist as she considered the possibilities. Had Cassian simply fallen out of love with her? Was there someone else? Just a few days prior, Jyn had suggested that the two of them do something special for Valentine’s Day and Cassian had quickly rebuked her request.

Jyn did not consider herself to be terribly sentimental, but hearing him brush her off like that had hurt. Feeling her chest tighten, Jyn tried not to imagine the possibility of Cassian leaving her. But if there was one thing that Jyn had learned throughout the course of her lifetime, it was that people always left her. It was just a matter of time. Digging her key out of her pocket and fumbling with the door lock, Jyn pushed the door open. Wanting to forget all about Valentine’s Day.

* * *

Cassian took a quick glance around the room, double checking to make sure that everything was perfect. A vase filled with a dozen white roses sat perched on the dining room table, accompanied by both a bottle of red wine, two glasses, and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Cassian took a deep breath. Everything was finally ready. Reaching into his pocket and holding the tiny ring box in his hands, Cassian did his best to settle his nerves.

Tonight, was the night. He was finally going to propose to Jyn, and he hoped that he would be lucky enough to marry her. As he heard Jyn begin to unlock the door, Cassian quickly tucked the ring back into his pocket. Cassian had donned his best suit for the occasion, wanting to look his best for her. Straightening his tie and standing at attention, he knew that it was time.

A very tired Jyn Erso stepped through the door to their quarters, looking as though she were about to faint. However, her exhaustion was quickly banished by the sight that lay before her. “Cassian,” she gasped, a surprised smile spreading across her face as she laid her eyes upon the wine, the chocolate covered strawberries, and the white roses that Cassian had picked out for her. “You?” She was truly at a loss for words. Cassian had been rather distant over the past several days, but now it all started to make sense.

She even noticed the impeccable outfit that Cassian had chosen to wear for the occasion, and it only made her heart melt even more than it already had. “Cassian,” Dropping her work bag by her side, Jyn launched herself into the Captain’s arms in an incredibly fierce hug. “I thought that you-” she let her voice trail off, not wanting to spoil the moment with any worries or negativity.

Cassian held her even closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I know,” she didn’t need to say anything more than that. “I’m sorry,” he certainly hadn’t meant to upset her or make her feel unimportant. “I just didn’t want to spoil the surprise,” he explained, having worked so very hard to keep it a secret.

“I thought you were going to leave me,” Jyn admitted, keeping her face buried in his shoulder. Cassian shook his head, unable to imagine living a life without her by his side. “Never,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Releasing her from his grasp, Cassian held her hands in his. “Mi amor,” he began, calling her ‘my love’ in his native language.

“There’s something that I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the small wooden box. With a nervous smile, Cassian kneeled down on one knee, his heart pounding inside his chest. “Jyn Erso,” he began, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I fell in love with you the moment I watched you take down those Stormtroopers on Jedha and I am so thankful that I finally have the chance to actually have a future,” something that he thought that he would never get to have.

“And I know that the only future that I’m interested in is one that includes you. It would be my honor and privilege if I have the opportunity of being able to call you my wife,” opening the box, Cassian revealed the ring that he had picked out just for her. “Jyn Erso,” he felt tears prickle at his eyes but he held them back. “Will you marry me?” He asked hopefully, a nervous smile on his face.

Jyn Erso did not cry very often, if ever, but seeing the truly gorgeous ring that Cassian picked out for her and hearing the most heartfelt proposal fall from his lips, caused those tears to well up in her eyes. “Yes,” she replied, without a moment of hesitation. “Yes Cassian, I’ll marry you.” She said certainly, her voice barley above a whisper.

A smile lit up the young Festian’s face, he rose to his feet and let his lips enclose around hers in a kiss. “It’s beautiful Cassian,” she said, feeling those tears frighteningly close.

“Read the inscription,” he had requested that the jeweler add one final touch.

“There’s an inscription?” She asked, taking the ring from Cassian. Squinting her hazel eyes, Jyn focused on the tiny lettering that lay inside the band. That was when she noticed the simple, yet meaningful message that Cassian had inscribed within the ring.

_My Stardust._

“Oh Cassian,” she was unable to hold those tears back any longer. Feeling tears escape from her eyes, Jyn slid the ring onto her left ring finger, wrapping her arms around Cassian’s torso as tightly as she possibly could. “I love it,” she sobbed, coming undone in his arms. “I love you,” she declared, holding him a little tighter.

“Jyn,” he held her a little closer, a half sob falling from his lips. “I love you too,” he replied, tears trickling down his face. Cassian couldn’t remember the last time he cried, but he had a weak spot for Jyn. Stroking his long fingers through her soft auburn hair, he too allowed himself to give into the pure joy that consumed their hearts.

“I’ll never let you go,” he swore, silently vowing to protect her with his life. Pressing the softest of kisses to his cheek, Jyn rested her hand alongside his face, her eyes locking with his. “I’ll never let you go either,” she promised. It was a promise that she intended to keep.

She was his.

He was hers.

Always and forever.


End file.
